Rocky Roads
by br0ceans
Summary: Bella and Jasper have grown up together and became best friends, but what will happen when feelings stur with feelings? Will Bella be swept away by a dreamy boy with bronze hair, or an adorable blond? All Human. On an indefinite hiatus.
1. Age 4

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does.****

**A/N: The idea "Edward, what's love?" is from my best friend Tiffany.**

* * *

Chapter 1… Age 4

I stared at my little hands.

They were _covered_ in mud. _I _was covered in mud. Head to toe. But I didn't care. Nor did I feel the need to clean off the purple jumper that my mom had dressed me in.

My long, curly, brown locks waved down my back, only a few inches from touching the mud.

My tiny feet were bare, caked in mud. They were almost filthy enough that you couldn't see the pink nail polish on my toe nails that my mom decorated with color for me.

I giggled.

Jasper, my best friend in the universe, looked up at me, cocking his head to the side with a confused look on his pretty little face.

Jasper's wavy blond locks were disheveled and almost brown from the mud. His face was almost completely covered in mud, as was mine. His sky blue eyes stood out against the mud, making me stare into the depths of them. His eyes were so deep; I felt that if I fell into them, I would never reach the bottom.

Jasper's lower lip jutted out when I didn't answer his silent question.

Jasper wasn't one to talk much. But when he did, his words came out rushed and perfectly pronounced

Jasper would much rather speak through his eyes, showing the object of his communication his emotions and have them unravel them instead of him having to explain.

I giggled again.

"I'm awl muddy!" I told him, tapping the tip of his nose with my index finger, leaving a fresh spot of mud.

Jasper laughed.

"Me too!" he exclaimed, tossing mud into the air, in flew high into the sky before it oh so rudely landed on my head.

My mouth, and Jasper's mouth, gaped open in shock of what just happened.

I started laughing hysterically. Jasper joined in after a moment or two.

Not after too long, I was clutching my sides, and tears were intruding my personal bubble by rolling down my cheeks and plummeting to the mud puddle below.

After we had both calmed down a bit, we began to make our mud pies again.

Stealthily, when I knew that Jasper wasn't looking, I snuck a rather large hunk of mud into my tiny palm.

I turned to face him.

His sapphire eyes alight with confusion when he took in the sneaky look on my face.

I smiled at him.

"MUDWAR!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and threw the first at Jasper. It hit him right smack dab in his face.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Jasper yelled as he picked up another piece of mud and chucked it at me.

I dodged it without too much difficulty.

"Missed me!" I gloated.

Jasper glowered.

I threw another piece at him, and with much skill, hit him right on his forehead.

"POWNE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Jasper laughed.

"I'm gonna get ya, Bella, and when I do, your gonna b sowwy!" Jasper threatened.

"Ooohhh I'm _so_ scared!" I teased, "maybe you should work on you're a-" I was cut off by Jasper when he threw a huge hunk of mud at me and part when into my mouth.

I screamed bloody murder.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! That's _disgusting_! _Jasper!_" I whined.

"I told ya that I would get ya!" Jasper gloated.

I gave him the death stare.

He held my gaze; his eyes softened with some emotion that I couldn't portray.

I threw another hunk of mud at him to I could tear my eyes away from his pretty face. He and threw more mud right back at me.

And all hell broke loose when the mud-war resurrected from its temporary silence.

My other best friend, Alice, came skipping over to us.

She was short, even for a 4 year old. She was a good 4 or 5 inches shorter than me. Her short, jet black hair was in its usual do, which was just spiky and pixie-like. Her hot pink sundress flowed with her, giving her the effect that she was skipping faster than she really was. Her feet glided over the grass in a gracefulness that I could never reach; I would fall flat on my face within my first 5 steps.

Alice's nose scrunched up and her lips turned down into a disgusted frown. She _hated_ the mud. She hated it more that an out of season dress. And that was _a lot, _even if she _was_ a 4 year old; she_ had _to have her fashion perfect and glamorous.

"What _are_ yew doin'?!" she half screamed at Jasper and I. We were both taken aback.

Jasper just ignored her high, trilling, and demanding voice, and pretended that he heard nothing. Instead of paying attention to Alice, he stared at me. He stared deep into the depths of my chocolaty brown eyes. And I stared back. Deep into the depths of his clear, brilliant sapphire eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Jazz? Earth to Bells?" she waved her hand in front of Jasper's face, trying to faze him. And then in front of my own, trying to phase _me_.

I grabbed Alice's hand.

"Alice! Knock it off! I don't want your hand in meh face!" I told her quietly.

Alice ticked her tongue annoyingly.

"Well, Bells, if you would stop staring at my neighbor, and looked at me when I try to talk to you, maybe that wouldn't happen!" she shrieked; Alice always sounded so grown up when she was angry.

Jasper just rolled his eyes, and when Alice for sure wasn't looking at him he up his index finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I nodded at him. Alice looked at me quizzically.

"So, do yew like meh new dress, Bells?" Alice asked, spinning in a circle.

I just nodded, knowing how bad a liar I was; if I said anything my voice would break and give me away in an instant.

Truth be told, I didn't like it at all. It was pink, and I _hated_ pink.

While Alice babbled on and on about her superficial dress, Jasper stealthily reached down into the mud, and closed his fingers around a hunk.

"Alice," Jasper murmured.

Alice all too quickly turned around to face Jasper; excitement alit in her eyes. For some reason that ticked me off…

"Hmmm?" Alice asked.

"Can I show ya sumthin'?" Jasper asked innocently.

"Sure!" Alice half yelled with excitement.

Jasper motioned Alice with his index finger for her to come closer to him.

This, for no reason that I could think of, made me furious. Emotions waved across me in a flood. I was soon drowning in them.

One in particular one completely intoxicated me; turning my vision red and blurry.

When Alice's face was a good 5 inches away from Jasper, Jasper moved very slowly.

His arm slowly crept up to Alice's head was. He splattered her head with mud.

Alice screamed and jerked away.

Jasper and I were laughing hysterically.

Alice turned on her expensive heels and ran in the opposite direction; toward Jasper's house.

"awwwwwh! Alice's gonna tell!" Jasper whispered.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "humph."

"Sowwy Alice!" Jasper called after her.

Esmé, Jasper's momma, stalked towards us, looking flustered.

"Jasper Tyler Cullen! Why on _earth_ would you do that to dear sweet Alice?!" she scolded.

"I dunno…" Jasper admitted sheepishly, his brilliant sky blue eyes staring at the earth beneath him, smiling smugly.

Esmé sighed and shifted her weight.

"Jasper. Come with me. Now, mister. Timeout for you!" she said fiercely.

Jasper got up from his spot in the mud and walked towards his mother; mud dripping from his expensive clothes.

"Let's get you changed into something clean first, mister." I heard Esmé murmur.

Jasper turned around rather abruptly, and quite forcefully yanked his hand out of Esmé's.

His mother gasped at his behavior.

Jasper ran to me.

Smiling wickedly, he hugged me tightly around my waste and whispered in my ear, "Don't take too long, Bella."

Jasper's cool breath on the back of my neck did strange things to me. Goosebumps were raised all over my body; starting from my neck, they traveled down my spine, enclosing my body in a cool sensation that was neither uncomfortable nor comfortable.

I knew what he meant almost instantly.

Jasper wanted me to get in trouble so we could be in timeout together.

"JASPER TYLER CULLEN!" Esmé screeched as she grabbed Jasper by his arm and dragged him towards the house; Jasper smiling smugly the whole way.

I stood there for a moment, my jaw dropped and laying on the floor.

Why did Jasper want me to get in trouble this time? Did he want to tell me something?

So many questions raveled into my head, it made it hard to concentrate.

I sat back down in the mud puddle, and then purposely fell backwards onto my back.

I rolled around in the mud for a few minutes, before deciding that I was legitimately covered in filth.

I found my feet and stood up, swaying back and forth a little; my balance was never good.

When I was steady, I turned and ran towards the giant white house, tripping only once.

I struggled as I fumbled to get the oak door open, but I eventually got it.

When I was inside, I ran down the long corridor, stomping my feet extra hard on the linoleum floor; making clear mud tracks.

I smiled smugly at my work.

My feet came to a halt when I came to the spacious living room.

I giggled as I saw Jasper's parents sitting on the couch watching the news.

This brought me to their attention.

They both gasped when they saw me.

"Bella! What are you doing?! Do I have to call your father at work?!" Esmé threatened.

I shook my head no.

Jasper's mom shook her head at me and got up from the soft black couch.

"Timeout then." She said sternly.

I pressed my lips together in effort not to smile.

"Let's get you changed out of those _filthy_ clothes first, yes?" she decided.

She lead me upstairs and gave me something of Alice's to change into; a beautiful mid-thigh length navy blue dress. Intricate beading danced along the neckline and plunged in a wavy line to the waste line.

After I was clean, she brought me to the timeout room; which, of course, was the front room, only with a giant bright yellow plastic gate blocking it off from the rest of the house.

Jasper's wavy blond locks were just showing over the top of the gate.

He stood on his tip toes when he heard our approach, and a huge breathtaking crooked grin spread wide across his face.

I smiled back.

Esmé lifted me over the obnoxious gate, and turned around to walk away. She shook her head and started muttering about love.

I looked deep into Jasper's bottomless sapphire eyes.

"Jazper, what's love?" I asked curiously when his mommy was safely out of hearing range.

He giggled at my curiosity.

"When two people like-like each other. Like _a lot_." He explained, as if I was missing the obvious.

"Oh. Then, what's married?" I asked, curiosity soon consuming me from the inside out.

"When two people love each other and wanna be together forever." Jasper explained, not missing a beat.

I was glad I asked Jasper these questions; he always had an answer.

"Oh," was all I could say, my child-like mind was wondering off in so many directions that I couldn't really concentrate at our conversation. I gazed out the window and into the Cullen's front yard. I stared at the giant willow tree that dominated a good portion of the yard.

"Jazz," I said, turning my head so fast to look into Jasper's never ending eyes that my wavy brown hair whipped me in the face.

I giggled, but quickly composed myself.

"Yeah?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Jazper, do you love me?" I asked, looking-well, falling-into his bottomless sapphire eyes.

He giggled; uncomfortable.

"Do you?" I pressed.

Jasper looked down at his bare feet.

"Yes," he breathed; looking up at me to stare into the depths of my chocolaty brown eyes.

"Then I guess we're in love!" I told him, throwing my arms around him in a bone crunching bear hug. He hugged me back, only to pull away a second later to give me a heart-wrenching crooked smile.

"Then why don't we get married?!" I asked him.

Jasper snorted and rolled his sapphire eyes at me.

"Bells, ya gotta be old to get married!" he told me as if I was missing the obvious.

"How old is old?" I asked, bringing him into another hug.

Jasper put his index finger on his chin and looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Hmmm… seven." He decided; nodding to himself.

"Then will you marry me when we're seven?" I asked eager as ever.

"Yes," he whispered, smiling crookedly at me.

* * *

**A/N: I might not update for awhile because my computer is being really crazy. Sorry!**


	2. Age 6

****DISCLIMER: I do not own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does.****

* * *

Chapter 2… Age 6

"Jazz?" I asked frantically, spinning in all directions to try to find my best friend.

Where was he?!

This wasn't like him. Jasper was never one to go out into the woods on his own, especially not telling me where he was.

This made me nervous.

My head whipped around, searching for Jasper's familiar dirty blond hair, but all I could find was green. Green from the trees, green from the bushes, and green from the ground.

Tears started to intrude on my personal bubble as they took suicidal jumps from my eyes, down my cheeks, and down to the forest floor below.

"Jazper?" I whimpered one more final time, before I collapsed in defeat onto the forest floor.

I had just sat down on a tree stump, when two rather small, child-like hands rather abruptly were clasped on my shoulders. A blood curtling scream escaped my chest, and bubbled its way out of my locked lips. I jumped a mile into the air.

"BOO!" Jasper yelled victoriously, "GOTCHA!"

I turned around to face his pretty little face.

"Good fer yew." I announced with fake enthusiasm layered in my words.

Jasper looked confused for a moment, but then he took in my appearance, and his eyes grew huge with worry.

My denim jeans were muddy and had green grass spots on the knee caps from when I fell, as was my tiny grey Forks sweatshirt. My long, wavy brown hair was windblown and all over the place. My chocolate brown eyes had tears ready to bubble over and were red and puffy. Tears were still intruding on my pink, blotchy cheeks.

Jasper whipped my tears away with his fingers, and brought me into a bit hug.

"Bells, I'm sowwy." Jasper murmured into my ear; pulling me even closer to his frame, tightening his grip on me.

"'Sokay," I whispered, choking back more tears.

But these new tears were tears of frustration. Jasper always blamed everything on himself. It wasn't fair.

I had an embarrassing habit of crying whenever I got angry or frustrated; a trait that I had gotten from my mother. It didn't help my stubbornness one bit; a trait that I had gotten from my father.

I was such a crybaby at times.

"It's not your fault," I murmured.

"Shh shh shh. I shouldn't have wandered away from you and scared you! This is my fault, now let me take the blame!" Jasper insisted.

I sighed.

I really wished at times, like now, that he wouldn't be so pessimistic and blame everything on himself.

"So, are you gonna tell me where you're taking me?" I asked, truly curious, but also wanting to move on to a different topic.

I stepped out of Jasper's hug, and brushed my fingers down his arm only to lace our fingers together. I swung our arms back and forth.

I got the strange goose bumps that I always get when I touch Jasper, even in the most insignificant way.

I shook it off; not wanting my thoughts to linger on Jasper's touch.

I giggled.

The crooked smile that I loved and made my breathing hitch spread wide across Jasper's face.

"You'll see." He promised me, and began pulling me north, far deeper into the forest that lined the Cullen's property.

I groaned, but followed Jasper willingly.

"You'll love it, I swear." He vowed, looking deep into my chocolate eyes as if he could see straight through to my soul and liked what he saw.

My lips turned down into a stubborn frown, and my lower lip jutted out a bit.

"Fine," I pouted.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me and laughed his musical laughter.

"But I'm only going 'cause I love ya." I told him sternly, yet defensibly.

Jasper looked at me with what I imagined to be what a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his long, dull, and streached out life would look like. Like I was _worth_ every penny he owned. Like _I_ was the sun.

This made me blush for no reason and look down at my feet.

"I love you too." He murmured quietly; I barely heard him.

I looked up at him, a smile stretched over my face; quite literally turning my frown upside down.

He leaned over, so our faces were inches apart.

His breath washed over my face, and the scent made my mouth water.

Slowly, and ever so carefully, he moved his face closer to mine. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, he leaned into me and kissed my cheek.

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. My skin burst into flames from where his lips were on my face. It felt as though the shape of Jasper's pink lips burned a hole through my skin and bone and carved a tunnel to my heart and set it on fire as well.

My hand unintentionally rose to the spot that Jasper had just kissed.

Ecstasy was running through my veins. Pure bliss.

I suddenly felt very lightheaded.

My eyes rolled back into my head as darkness enclosed upon my eyes…



"Bella!" I heard a frantic velvet voice call out my name.

Where was I? What happened to me? Who was calling my name?

Questions raveled into my head; all for which I had no immediate answer.

"Bells, if you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand." The mysterious voice commanded.

I squeezed his hand as my eyes fluttered open.

Oh! The voice was Jasper's! that made sense, especially since I was wandering around in the wilderness alone with him…

Jasper looked into my eyes; his sapphire eyes were so deep that i almost forgot how to breathe.

What were these strange emotions that were running through me? I had never felt them before, and wasn't anything close to the way I felt when I was with anyone else but Jasper.

"Bella, are you OK?" Jasper's troubled voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah, I think... So, why'd ya do that?" I asked Jasper; curiosity dripping off every word I spoke.

Jasper blushed and looked down.

I backtracked in my mind.

Jasper, Jasper Cullen, _Jasper Tyler Cullen_ blushed.

Jasper _never_ blushed.

That was a first.

His eyes traveled down towards his little hands as he shrugged.

"Cause I wanted to." he murmured as his eyes traveled up to drown in mine.

I giggled.

"_Really_?" I asked.

Why would _Jasper_ want to kiss _me_on the cheek? It made absolutely no sense.

Jasper just nodded; the crooked smile that I loved spread wide onto his face.

He grabbed my hand and helped me up; sending shivers up my spine.

Jasper led us farther out into the depths of the forest, and I still had no idea where we were going...



"Are we there yet?" I asked; my nervous voice breaking the comfortable silence that layered the air that we breathed.

A smile spread wide across Jasper's face as he turned around to answer me.

"No, Bella. Not yet." He told me; rolling his sky blue eyes at me, "Almost."

I groaned. My feet were _killing_ me. I wanted to stop walking _now_.

I looked up at the midday sky. The blinding sun was out from behind the gray clouds that it liked to hide behind, and was beating feverishly down upon us.

My eyes wandered from the sky to the forest around us. It seemed to thrive with life. The green leaves that lined the branches of the trees danced in the summer breeze, and the graced swayed drunkenly.

Suddenly Jasper turned right.

"Where ar-" my words were cut off when Jasper wheeled around and put his little hands over my chocolate brown eyes.

"What the?!" I screamed in shock.

"Shh!" Jasper hushed me, "I want this to be a surprise! Don't ruin it! Please!"

I sighed in defeat.

"Jasper! I can barely walk with my eyes open without falling, how do ya think I can walk any better with my eyes closed?!" I compliained.

"Bella, do ya trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then let me lead you there."

"But-"

"But what, Bella?!"

"But I don't think this is the bestest idea..." I told him honestly.

Jasper just rolled his eyes.

He continued to lead me for a moment, but then he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned me to the left, and began pulling me along again.

Finally we stopped walking.

"We're here." He whispered in my hear; his cool breath sent shivers down my spine that burrowed deep into my bones.

"Finally" I breathed.

He moved his hands from my eyes; his fingers on his left band danced lightly down my arm to intertwine with my fingers.

I gasped.

Where _were_ we?!

We were in a small open field; Daisys and other wild flowers irrupted here and there out of the green grass. A brook babbled in the distance, and small hills bounced up and down here and there on the plain.

It was beautiful.

The meadow was empty except for us.

It was _our _meadow.

I smiled at that thought.

"How's ya find this place?" I whispered; unable to raise my voice any higher.

Jasper shrugged.

"Hikes with my daddy and Edward and Emmett." He explained casually.

I rolled my eyes at his answer, and plopped down onto the earth; I was _exhausted_ from all the hiking.

I patted the earth next to me; beckoning Jasper to come sit next to me.

Jasper strode over to me and sank down next to me; he laid down on his back. I rested my head on his strong shoulder and felt my eyelids droop down.

I let sleep over take me; I was comfortable and content enough where I was to sleep.

My dreams danced in front of me from behind my closed eyelids...



"BELLA?! JASPER?!"voices called.

I was dragged from my pleasant dreams into a terrifying nightmare from the gates of hell.

_(Dream)_

_I was alone in the meadow; surrounded by people with angry expressions painted onto their faces. Each human clutched a pitchfork and fire lite torch like a dagger coated in red blood. Angry,screams erupted from the mob that were so congealed into each other, they were almost imposable to decipher. Terrified; I searched frantically for an escape, but there was none. The mob closed in on me; screaming my name. They wanted me dead, this I understood, but why? For that I had no answer. I looked up from the ground that I was staring at while i paced to find the mob completely surrounding me. Their dirty hands pushed me down onto the ground. I gasped for air; a scream bubbled up in my throat and escaped my locked lips..._

_(End of dream)_

I awoke with a jolt.

What a nightmare...

"BELLA?! JASPER?!" I heard voices call out from a distance.

A wave of fear swept down my spine; clutching my heart, making its beating stutter.

Who was calling us? _Why_ were they calling us?

I had no answer for these questions that ran through my head.

I looked around. The sun was long gone; the moon took its place high in the sky; casting pale waves of light down on the earth below.

I my eyes wandered around the sky; the beautiful stars littered the darkness of space and cast dim rays of light below.

It was a beautiful sight.

Especially from the meadow that I had deemed to be mine and Jasper's.

"Jasper," I whispered, tugging his shoulder lightly.

His sapphire eyes flickered open to the world.

"What? What happened?" He asked; panicked.

"Jazz, listen. People are calling our names." I told him quickly in one breath; fear creeping slowly from my voice and into Jasper's gorgeous eyes.

"_BELLA?! JASPER?!_" We heard someone call once more in the distance.

Jasper's eyes became huge.

He looked like Bambi in front of an oncoming car.

He shifted his position so he was sitting up with me; both his arms cradled around me.

I leaned into him, hiding my fright-filled face in his chest.

As fate slithered towards us, I couldn't help but panic as to what would happen next...

"Bella?! Jasper?!" Someone called again, only this time, it was much closer.

Relief washed through my body. I knew that voice.

"Jazz," I whispered, "That's my dad! I know it is!"

"Just stay here with me, Bella. Stay here." He whispered back, holding-restraining-me tight against his chest when I tried to break free of his grip to run to my father.

"Fine." I grumbled in defeat; not happy with Jasper's decision at all.

After a few moments of silence, Charlie, my father, lumbered through the bushes and trees and into the meadow.

"Bells," He breathed in obvious relief.

Jasper released me from his wrought iron grip, and I ran towards my father.

"Daddy!" I squealed as he picked me up and spun me around; my dark brown locks bouncing up and around.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, baby girl! You scared me so much." My dad told me; pulling me in closer to give me a great big bear hug.

I giggled.

"Sowwy, daddy." I apologized; my head lowered in shame, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Come on, baby, let's get you home." He said as he lifted me up onto his back for a piggy back ride.

Were we leaving Jasper here? Not if I had anything to do with it.

I protested, kicking my feet into my father's back.

"Daddy! What 'bout Jasper?! I'm _not_ leaving without him!" I yelled.

Jasper snickered.

My father just sighed in defeat.

"Come on, kid, I suppose I _can't_ just leave you out here, especially since I am the chief of police." he muttered, mostly to himself though.

Charlie put me back down on the ground so I could walk with Jasper.

Jasper and I walked hand-in-hand until we reached his house.

His mother was talking with a police officer on the side of the yard. Her caramel colored hair bounded as she shook her head "no" and stress masked her breath-taking face.

Esme looked up and behind the officers, and a smile spread wide across her face as she saw her little boy.

"MOMMA!" Jasper yelled as he ran into Esme's outstretched arms.

"Jasper!" Esme sighed in relief as she picked her son up and spun him around like Charlie had done with me, "Don't you _ever_ scare mommy like that again!"

"I'm sowwy, momma!" Jasper sang.

I looked away from their "family moment."

"Daddy, I'm schleepy." I told him, sleep dripping into every word that rolled off my tongue.

"Come on then, baby girl, let's get you home to mommy. She's worried about you, munchkin!" He said, tickling my sides.

I giggled feverishly.

"'Kay" I agreed when the tickling came to a stop.

We turned to walk away and to my father's cruiser when a familiar boy with blond hair and blue eyes ran up to my and hugged me unexpectedly.

"Jasper!" I shrieked in delight.

He giggled.

"See ya tomorra." He whispered into my ear.

"See ya tomorra." I agreed, smiling at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Awww their feelings are showing... Already! Let me know if theres any spelling errors; that would be great! Reviews make happy and make me write faster, keep that in mind(:**

**Playlist: Attack Attack!, Fall Out Boy, Escape The Fate, and Teddy Geiger.**


	3. Age 7

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does.****

**A/N: Thanks you guys that continue to review my work, it only encourages me to continue. It makes me feel loved and that I'm a good writer, even though I'm only 13.**

* * *

Chapter 3… Age 7

"Dum dum da dum... Dum dum da dum..." Alice sang.

"ALI!" I yelled at her.

"Sowwy, Bells, but your 7 now and u know what that means..." Alice squealed.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes at my hyperactive best friend.

"Alice, go!" I instructed her as we walked over towards Jasper, who was playing in the Cullen's huge sandbox with his older twin brothers Edward and Emmet and Alice's older sister, Rosalie.

Alice skipped ahead of me and stopped at the sandbox's edge.

"Hi Edward." Alice giggled and waved at the tall, bronze-haired boy with shocking emerald eyes.

"Um, hi." Edward replied, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"Wanna go on the swings?" she asked; her voice layer with a soft edge.

An edge that I had no name for.

"Um... Sure?" Edward answered, still obviously uncomfortable.

The two made their way across the huge yard to the swing set.

Alice was nearly a head shorter than Edward.

I giggled.

"Emmet," the beautiful girl with long, wavy blond hair and strange violet eyes murmured.

She had the same strange soft edge in her voice as Alice.

The tall, muscular boy with short dark curly brown hair looked up from the sand castle he was building.

"What, Rose?" he asked, confused. The smile on his lips made his dimples pop, and his pure emerald eyes glow.

"Lemmie show ya what I did with the playhouse." she murmured excitedly.

Emmet sighed, but willingly got to his feet.

"Fine." he grumbled.

I had a feeling that they were all leaving just to give Jasper and I some privacy, but I didn't mind one bit.

Jasper looked up from the sandcastle he was building for the

first time and a wave of panic and abandonment washed over his face.

I giggled.

Jasper jumped as he realized that he was not alone in the sandbox; that I was there also. The crooked smile he always wore around me spread wide across his face.

"Bella!" he screamed.

"Hi there." I waved.

Jasper looked at me again, and his cheeks darkened.

"You look pretty" he told me, taking in the mid-thigh length girly navy blue dress Alice made me wear.

His sapphire eyes focused down on his hands.

I blushed.

"Thanks," I said briskly.

"Wanna help me build my kingdom? U can be my queen!" Jasper squealed, changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes; Jasper was such a nerd at times. But I didn't care

"Sure!" I yelled, grateful for the subject change.

I took off my black sandals and made my way across the sand to Jasper.

I kneeled down next to him and began making the walls.

We built in silence.

"Jasper," I finally whispered (my voice wouldn't get any louder) when the silence became too much for me.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, looking up from the colossal castle he was building; his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"D-do you r-rememburr the pramise you made when we were four?" I stuttered quietly, staring down at my hands that were buried in the sand.

Confusion rippled across Jasper's pretty little face.

Disappointment ripped its way across my heart.

I knew he wouldn't remember.

"What-what prom-oh!" Jasper's face went from uncertainty to understanding in a split second.

I nodded timidly

"Well, we're seven now…" I continued; my voice trailed off at the end, not knowing if I wanted to know what Jasper thought of it now.

Jasper's face light up like a child locked in Disney World overnight.

"You-you still wanna get married?" Jasper stuttered; his voice high with hopes.

I nodded nervously, unable to find my voice.

The same flash of happiness that rippled across his face when we were six splashed across his pretty face. Jasper, once more, looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I blushed.

"Come on!" Jasper jumped up on his feet and grabbed my wrist; pulling me up and out of the sand.

I giggled uncontrollably.

"'Kay." I yelled with laughter clear in my voice.

Jasper pulled me into his giant white house; leaving the sliding screen door gaping open to the world.

Jasper let go of my wrist when we were safely in the kitchen.

"Don't fall." He warned me; a sly smile spread on his face.

I laughed, but nodded seriously.

Jasper turned around and rushed to the food pantry, and flung the wooden door wide open.

His sapphire searched the shelves for a few moments before he screamed "AHA! I found you!" and pulled out two cherry Ring Pops.

He turned and started walking over to me, but then stopped and kicked the pantry door closed without looking.

I giggled.

Jasper just rolled his eyes, and cherry-topped his expression with the sly smile that he wore only a few moments ago, and ran over to me.

"What are those for?" I asked at him, eyeing the Ring Pops suspiciously.

Jasper just laughed.

"The rings!" he yelled.

"Ha ha, okay, Jazz," I giggled.

I understood now.

Jasper grabbed my wrist again, and began pulling me towards his backyard again; not even bothering to close the screen door.

Jasper pulled my farther out in his yard; behind his swing set, and behind the towering the pine trees that made the delicate border between the forest and the Cullen's backyard.

"Jasper, where are you taking me?" I asked, panic clear in my voice.

"You'll see!" he told me, squeezing my hand sincerely, silently reminding me that it would all be fine.

Where Jasper's skin touched mine, an explosion happened within me. An electric current raced its way from the tips of my tiny fingers to the valves of my heart. A shockwave ran through my veins and attacked my heart.

I was instantly craving more. So I was disappointed when Jasper dropped his hand and looked away; his cheeks reddened.

_Jasper_ was _blushing_?! Why?! Did he feel the premature shockwave that flowed from my finger tips to my heart?

Part of my mind wandered to think about why I was feeling like this about Jasper, my best friend in the entire world, especially since I was only seven and in first grade. While the other half of my mind was mesmerized by Jasper's hypnotic sapphire eyes.

I shook my head, clearing my scattered thoughts, and tore my eyes regretfully away from Jasper's.

Jasper's steps slowed as we neared a clearing that held nothing but an absolutely _huge_ old Willow tree that towered over everything.

A gasp escaped my lips.

Jasper pulled my under the tree's branches and shadows and to the giant trunk of the tree; it was wider than at least four of me.

Jasper turned to face me and stared deep into my chocolate brown eyes; his clammy hands reached out and grasped mine in his.

"Umm… I think… I think that we need to say… the, um, vows or something now…" Jasper murmured quietly.

I smiled.

"'Kay," I agreed smoothly.

"I'll go first, I guess…" Jasper volunteered.

I nodded in agreement.

Jasper cleared his throat; his eyes slid closed. He took a deep breath.

He opened his sky blue orbs and stared deep into my eyes; I started to drown in his melted gem stone eyes. He looked so grown up… not at all like a seven-year-old when he looked at me like that…

"Bella, do you take me as your waffley wedded husband?" Jasper asked me; his voice filled with honest hope. His eyes doused in sincere care.

"I do." I murmured.

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. This couldn't be happening.

My cheeks felt like someone had set them on fire, but for once, I didn't care that I was blushing.

"Your turn…" he pulled me out of my dreams and into reality.

"Right, so, Jasper, do you take me as your waffley wedded wife?" I asked, nervousness leaking through to every word I spoke.

Jasper beamed.

"Of course I do!" he half-shouted.

I giggled.

"Now what?" I asked; I truly had no idea what would happen next; my brain was mush.

"The rings!" Jasper exclaimed as if I was missing the obvious, and I probably was.

He reached into his pocket of his kaki shorts and pulled out the Ring Pops. Carefully, he removed the shiny foil that they were wrapped I, and slid one onto one of my fingers. The forth one on my left hand.

"Here," he said handing me the other one, "you put this one on me!"

I nodded, and slid his Ring Pop onto the same finger he put mine on; the finger that my mommy had her ring on.

We stood there for a few moments in a comfortable silence.

I sighed in contentment.

"I, uh, I think that we're supposed to kiss now…" Jasper whispered.

I felt my eyes grow huge; like a deer in headlights. I was speechless.

"Okay." I shrugged casually.

Jasper leaned forward into me and pressed his soft lips to mine for half a second before we both simultaneously jumped away screaming "ICK!" and wiped our mouths off.

We both laughed.



"Guess who got married?!" I sang as I skipped over to Alice who was balancing the spinning hoola-hoop on her hips.

The pink, glittery hoop dropped on the Hale's driveway.

In the same second, however, Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands and screaming.

"_YOU MARRIED JASPER?!_" she screamed.

I laughed at her hyper activeness.

"Yeah." I told her as I rolled my eyes.

She screamed again.

"Jeez, Ali, stop the screaming!" I half yelled.

A random wave of disappointment washed over her pixie-like features.

"What?" I asked, confused at her sudden mood swing.

"You didn't let me do your wedding…" Alice pouted; her lower lip jutting out ever so slightly and her arms coming to cross in her chest.

I laughed.

"Alice, when I _really_ get married when I'm old, you can for sure do my wedding, otherwise you have the complete right to hurt me." I promised.

* * *

**A/N: I might not update for awhile, I have some family crisis stuff going on, and it's hard to deal with that and the pressure of updating at the same time. I'm sorry!**

**Playlist: Escape The Fate, Fall Out Boy, BrokeNCYDE, Metro Station, Houston Calls, Rise Against, and Forever The Sickest Kids.**


	4. Age 9

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, sadly. The great Stephenie Meyer does****

**A/N: OH MY DAMN! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! ****SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! For future reference, I'm going to try to update once a week. 'Kay? Sound good? I think it does. I'm just soooo busy with middle school and shit;; gots lots of homework, peoples!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4... Age 9**

"Bella?!" Jasper's eyes grew huge as he walked into our 3rd grade class room and took in the purple and black cast that was plastered on my left wrist.

"Hmmm?" I asked, not looking up from my book. My teacher told me that I was reading at a 6th grade level, and that, I was extremely proud of.

"Bella, what happened to your arm?!" Jasper asked, worried about me again; his eyes focused intently on my wrist, horror on his face.

I laughed at his anxiousness.

"Oh, you know me," I snorted, "I fall down a lot."

"How." he whispered.

"Well, um, I was walking down the driveway and my dad was hurrying me and I slipped on the ice. It hurt. a lot. And then Jessica Stanley was walking by with Loren, and they laughed at me." I told him; my face grew into more of a pout by the end of my explanation.

Something I said must have bothered because he was giving Jessica a full on death glare.

Jessica didn't seem to notice; she was far too engrossed in gossiping with Lauren.

Jasper's hands balled up in tight fists; tendons sticking out of his pale skin and his hands were shaking.

"Jasper…" I said as I stood up and put a hand on Jasper's shoulder; he seemed to relax at my touch though his hands were still shaking, at least they weren't in fists anymore and he wasn't giving Jessica the "I-want-to-kill-you-tonight-at-midnight" look anymore. "Calm down."

Jasper closed his eyes and took one deep breath.

"Okay," he said as he opened his eyes to the world, "I'm calm."

But I could tell that he was lying. That he still wanted to rip Jessica to shreds. I could tell by the hardness of his eyes and the look on his face; his expression gave his soothing voice away as fraud. To say it in the slightest, Jasper was angry.

I looked Jasper straight in the eyes and almost drown once more in his midnight orbs .

"No, you're not. don't lie to me Jasper. You fail at it. I always know when you lie." I murmured.

Jasper's eyes hardened even more. They went from partially liquid to stone in a split second. I went from drowning in the midnight to being frozen stiff, caught in the water from my waste down just like that.

"I am." he insisted.

"Jasper, jeeze, no you're not. I know you. Now. Calm down!" I muttered.

Jasper just sighed.

Sometimes I wished that Jasper didn't have such a temper…

XxXxXxX

"Bella!" Alice called.

I whipped my head around in the crowded hallway, looking for where the voice of my best friend came from.

And then I saw her.

Alice Hale was easily a head shorter than everyone in the entire school. She was even shorter than some of the first graders. Her black hair was cut short and styled in a careful awry of carelessness and spikes. Pixie-like.

She stood on her tip-toes so she could see around people and flailed her arms around in the air obnoxiously to be sure that I saw her.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What, Alice?" I asked as I made my way over towards her.

"You're coming home with me today." she told me matter-o-factly.

I giggled.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Mrs. Masen told me before I went to my locker. She said that you were to come home with me; that my mom and yours said that you had to. And I was like 'okay'" Alice chirped.

"Oh.. Okay then. I won-" I was cut off mid sentence when I tripped over someone's roller backpack.

Alice just doubled over laughing; not bothering to help me up.

"Who put this here?!" I shouted to no one in particular.

This only made Alice laugh harder.

I grumbled under my breath about her falling over a backpack for her to see how much she liked it as I got up from the floor.

"Jeeze, Bella, watch where you're walking. One day, you and your clumsiness are going to get killed because you don't watch where you walk. And on that day, I am going to say these exact words: I told you so." Alice laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out the school doors; Alice tried to hurry to keep up with me.

Once out of the school, I headed straight for the willow tree in the front where the Hales and Cullens usually waited to get picked up from school; Alice was right on my trail.

While we waited for her sister and for the Cullens to arrive by us we talked about how I sent Mike Newton home because while playing baseball in gym, I let go of the bat and it flew straight for his head. Alice laughed so hard when I told her. She said that one day I'm going to end up killing him, which is pretty likely seeing as I hate Mike Newton's guts.

"Bella's coming home with us today!" Alice squealed with excitement when Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward finally made it over to the willow tree in front of the school.

Edward shrugged like he didn't care. Emmet did a happy dance. Rosalie made a face and rolled her eyes. And Jasper's eyes lit up with fireworks.

"Jeeze, Alice, settle down. It's not that big of a deal." Rosalie sneered.

I fought back the urge to punch her in the face for that.

"Come on kids!" Esme screamed from her car across the street; she had been waiting for us to notice her presence there for awhile.

There wasn't much room in a silver Volvo for six children so we had to double buckle.

Rosalie sat up front with Esme, of course. I double buckled with Jasper, Alice with Edward. Emmet got his own seat because he was just so huge.

Alice and I giggled the whole car ride to the Cullen's house.

I couldn't help but notice the shockwave sensation that tingled across my skin when my arm touched Jasper's in the slightest…

Alice and I practically fell out of the car when the car doors were opened by Esme, causing even more giggles in response.

Esme sighed and helped us up.

"Play nice, kids." she warned before walking into the giant white house that I had spent so much of my childhood at.

"Ohkey dokey!" Alice sang.

Emmet snickered at her and started walking across the yard to the Hale's house with Rosalie and Edward on his tail.

"Emmet! Where do you think you are going?!" Alice screamed.

"Over to your place with Rose and Edward!" Emmet snorted like his destination was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OHHHHHHHH! Can we come with you?" Alice asked Rose; wanting her older sister's approval.

Rose rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Uhh, no. this is big kids only. Sorry, kid." Rose said in a tone that said itself that she wasn't the least bit; she looked over to Edward for approval. Edward just nodded, as did his twin brother.

Alice's face fell.

"Alice," Edward piped in for the first time, "Next time you can hang with us, 'kay? Scouts honor."

Alice squealed in delight and gave him a big bear hug before dancing back over to Jasper and I.

"What do you guys wanna do?" she asked innocently as she watched Rose, Edward, and Emmet cross the yards.

I laughed at her. She was so ecstatic.

"I dunno." Jasper murmured; his sapphire eyes trained on the earth beneath his feet. He looked up, his face plastered with confusion when I didn't say anything.

"Fine! Then since neither of you fools knows what to play, we're playing House!" Alice sang; smirking slightly.

"Oh no no no!" I half screamed. I hated house, and Alice knew this. Oh, believe me, she knew this. I had put up a number of fits to keep from her nagging me to play House all the time. I hated house. And when I say hated, I mean hated. I downright loathed it. I hated it more than when Alice and Rosalie played Bella Barbie with me. And that's a lot.

Alice and Jasper laughed at me.

"Calm down, Bella! Fine, we wont play House. Just don't have a fit!" Alice snorted.

"Swing set?" Jasper suggested calmly; the peacemaker he was.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Ugh; fine." Alice muttered. She wasn't too thrilled with that.

Jasper and I laughed at her.

XxXxXxX

"Um, Bella, your father is here, honey. He's waiting in the driveway in his car…" Esme told me; her normally happy face was painted in sadness. Something was wrong. I could tell by the look on her face.

"'Kay." I sang; secretly wondering what her problem was as I hopped off the swing that Jasper had been pushing me on. "Bye, Jasper!"

Jasper's face fell.

"Bye, Bella." he whispered.

I smiled as I pulled him in for a big bear hug.

I loved this boy; he was the brother I never had.

Jasper murmured something too low for me to hear as his arms snaked around my waste; I didn't bother to figure out what it was, Jasper wasn't one to repeat himself.

I pulled away and I could swear I saw Jasper's face pull into a frown for a nanosecond. I pushed my thoughts away and skipped over to hug Alice goodbye. I told her a quick goodbye before walking away from my friends.

"Come on, Bella! Get in this car sometime today!" my dad yelled from the window of his police cruiser.

"I'm trying! I can only go so fast without tripping!" I screamed to him.

Everyone laughed at me; I felt my face turn bright red.

I nodded and walked self-consciously across the Cullen's yard and towards my father's car.

I wondered for half a second where my mom's bright red Chevy truck was and why she wasn't picking me up. But I shoved the thought away; afraid of the answer.

Eventually, I made it to the car.

Once I was inside it, my dad took off. He shot out of the driveway faster than I'd ever seen him drive before and It made me wonder what was making the police chief speed…

"Bells," my dad began once we were parked in the driveway of our own house.

"Hmm?" I murmured; my thoughts where bouncing crazy in my head with questions.

I looked out onto the driveway before us; where was my mom's truck? It was always parked there when I got home from school. Where was she?

"Daddy, where's mommy?" I asked; my curiosity getting the better of me.

My dad hesitated.

"Well, um, Bells, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Charlie told me; his voice cracking with each word. "Bella, baby, mommy's not with us anymore."

No!

This couldn't be happening.

He had to be kidding.

This had to all be some cruel joke.

"wha-what d-do y-you m-mean?" I stuttered as tears fell down my already blotchy cheeks; I already knew the answer though.

"Well, your mother was in a terrible car crash on her way to the store, and, well, we need to face the facts that she's in a better place than us." my father said; his own tears glistened in his brown eyes.

And that's when my father became known as Charlie to me.

Tears poured down my face.

This could not be happening.

I fumbled to get the car door open; my vision blurred with tears.

"Bella, don't you dare get out of this car." Charlie warned me.

I didn't listen.

I flew the car door open and ran as fast as I could.

I ran away. Away to a place where I didn't even know of.

I ran into the trees and kept on running.

Away from Charlie. Away from home. Away from all my problems. Away from my memories. Away from Alice. From Emmet. From Rosalie. From Edward. From Carlisle. From Esme. Away from Jasper…

* * *

**A/N: I tried to type this as fast as i could, peoples.**

**ooohhhh cliffy. Iknow, I'm such a bitch.**

**Reviews make me typer faster than fast :D**

**so REVIEW! 'Kay?**

**please?**

**Playlist: Bring Me The Horizon, The Blackout, The Hand Me Down Kids, Nickasaur!, Brokencyde, Forever The Sickest Kids, A Rocket To The Moon & Disco Curtis.**


End file.
